It's a Sister Thing!
by James Stryker
Summary: Alex ends up spying on her sexy older sister Haley and things get very heated between the two of them. Rated M for sexual content.


**It's a Sister Thing!**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-spanking new story. And this time it's for** _ **Modern Family**_ **. Yes, for the first time I am writing a** _ **Modern Family**_ **fanfic. And who will I be writing about? I will be writing about Haley and Alex Dunphy. Since there hasn't been that many M-rated Halex stories on this site, I might bring in some more Halex stories. In this story, Alex and Haley are alone in the house together while their parents, Phil and Claire, and their brother Luke are away at Mitchell and Cameron's house for brunch. Alex ends up spying on her sexy older sister and things get very heated between the two of them. Now, before you read this story, this will contain acts of incest between sisters Alex and Haley Dunphy. It will also contain sexual content and different sexual acts like fingering, oral sex and maybe a bit of rimming and the use of sex toys. If reading about incest and lesbian sex is not your thing, then don't read it. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you if it's your cup of tea. P.S. I do not own Modern Family or the characters. Except for an original character that I created that will be mentioned in the story. If I did, then I would be a freakin' millionaire, no wait, a freakin' billionaire! LOL. So here it is, my first Halex story for** _ **Modern Family**_ **,** _ **It's a Sister Thing!.**_ **Enjoy.**

 _ **Alex's P.O.V.**_

It was just another sunny Saturday afternoon in California. Just another day of me spending another Saturday in my room studying being the bookworm that I am. Mom, dad and Luke were going to Uncle Mitchell and Uncle Cameron's house for brunch with grandpa, Gloria, Manny and Joe. It was just going to be me and my older sister Haley in the house together since I'm home from college. I just hope that we don't end up going at each other's throats. I was taking a break from studying as I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen and made my way towards the refrigerator to grab an apple, until I noticed something that caught my attention. I look out the window and I see my older sister Haley, laying on the pool chair by the pool, rubbing suntan lotion on her long, luscious, silky smooth legs. She was wearing a magenta pink bikini from Victoria's Secret, yet it was skimpier, and the bikini bottoms were near very g-string. My god. I could not take my eyes off of her sexy body. My eyes studied every curve of Haley's body, but I am also shocked at how much she's showing off. I mean, who is she trying to impress? I hope she's not trying to impress Andy. Okay, well, Andy would love that. Maybe Manny? Or one of Luke's idiotic friends. I just want to go outside and make my way over to Haley and sit down next to her on the pool chair and kiss her before worshipping every part of her….what the hell am I doing? This is so wrong. So very wrong! I can't be having sexual fantasies about my older sister. Even lesbian porn movies would deal sisterly incest. I continue to watch her massage suntan lotion on her legs while I bite into my apple, until Haley noticed me staring at my direction as my eyes widened in shock and ducked down behind the counter quickly.

"I know that it's you, brainiac." Haley said, rolling her eyes as I got up from off of the floor and stepped outside and made my way towards her.

"Hey, sis. Enjoying yourself outside?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

"Were you spying on me like a perverted neighbor?" Haley asked.

"What? No, I would never spy on you. I was just minding my own business while eating an apple taking a break from studying." I said.

"Oh, really?" Haley asked. "Because from what it looks like from over there was that you were watching me and you started to eye hump me."

"I was not. I was looking at a bird on the fence." I lied. I didn't want Haley to know that I was watching her. She'll think that I am a lesbian.

"Yeah, right. Well, since you're finished studying in your room, maybe you would like to get that sexy white bikini of yours and put it on so we can both relax by the pool together." Haley said.

"Oh, I don't know. I should just go inside and watch some TV. Maybe 1,000 Ways to Die is on Comedy Central right now." I said, blushing at the thought of letting Haley check me out in my white bikini.

"Oh, come on. I don't want to be alone out here. Please? I'll let you rub some suntan lotion on my back." Haley said, making her puppy dog pout in front of me. God, she's just so damn adorable when she does that.

"Oh, alright. I'll stay outside with you." I said.

"But aren't you going to change into your bikini?" Haley asked, pointing at my outfit.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "Alright, now lie down on your stomach."

I watch as Haley lies down on her stomach as I grab the bottle of suntan lotion, squeezing some on my hands and started spreading some lotion all over her back while Haley reached behind the straps of her bikini top, untying the straps with her hands as she felt my hands rubbing her shoulders. I look at Haley as I watch her close her eyes and moan softly from my magic touch. My hands lowered down to her sides, feeling up the sides of her breasts, until my fingertips slip underneath, grazing her nipples.

"Alex? Alex, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

I froze in shock and my eyes widened, realizing what I have done. Come on, Alex. Think of something real quick. I got it. I hope it works.

"I…uh….I…I…" I was speechless.

"Were you trying to cop a feel on me? Your own sister?" Haley asked.

"I wasn't trying to cop a feel on you. I was making sure that your back was covered with suntan lotion." I said, smiling.

"Really? Because it felt like that you were copping a feel." Haley said as I stayed silent and bit my bottom lip before looking away from her. "You little perv. You were copping a feel. Is that why you were spying on me? Because you're attracted to your sexy older sister. You fantasize about fucking me? You wish you could feel my lips kissing you all over your sexy body?"

Oh, my God. What is Haley doing to me here? Haley was supposed to be the hot sister in the family, not me. I was supposed to be this ordinary nerdy girl who's awkward looking. But look at me now, I'm a goddess. Hell, my boyfriend Sean J. Archer thinks that I look sexy. But what will Sean think that I've been attracted to my sister? He's a nice guy and hell every guy would think that incest between sisters would be hot. If he was here, then I would let him watch or I would let him watch me and Haley before he joins us.

"You know, Alex. I have been a little jealous of you. Those big, sexy breasts, that luscious round ass and that cute little face of yours. And to top it all off is the glasses that make you look really sexy. Sean is a really lucky guy." Haley said, moving closer towards me as I started to blush hard. Oh, yeah. I definitely want Sean here to watch us right now. I moved my hand over to her thigh, moving it up and down, making Haley shudder from my touch. Haley looked at me and made a playful yet seductive grin as she moved her hand to my breasts, cupping it gently as I let out a soft moan.

"Have you ever thought about me and you, Alex? Every time that we end up going at each other's throats, I wanted to fuck you so badly. Since I'm dating Andy and you're dating Sean, maybe you and I could at least experiment this sort of thing with each other." Haley said.

"Maybe you want to experiment it right now. A lot of girls experiment with same sex relationships." I said as Haley smiled at me, putting her hand on my face and cupped my left cheek gently and leaned in, pressing her supple lips against mine. I kissed Haley back, this time the kiss was more passionate and intense than the last one as I slowly lowered Haley down on the pool chair. I ran my fingers through her short blonde hair as our lips caressed each other. I kicked off my black flats from off of my feet and straddled my sister's lap, making Haley whimper into the kiss. I begin to feel Haley's tongue licking my lower lip, begging for entrance as I tease her for a bit by not opening my mouth to grant her access. She began to whine some more as I kept my mouth closed. I've decided to stop teasing Haley for a bit and part my lips open, feeling her tongue slip inside my mouth while she slips her hand underneath my blue and gray shirt and starts playing with my big tits. Haley swirled her tongue around my tongue to try to dominate my mouth, and yet she did dominate my mouth, pinning her tongue against mine. God, her demanding tongue, I'm getting so wet just thinking about her teasing my clit with it. Haley continued to gently caress my breasts until she began to roughly squeeze them, making me yelp into the kiss.

"Haley!" I yelped, breaking the kiss.

"What? I couldn't help that your boobs are so fucking big. Are you sure you didn't get an operation overnight?" Haley asked, joking.

"No, they're real and spectacular." I smiled, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lift it over my head to reveal by bare breasts. Luckily, I wasn't wearing a bra so that Haley wouldn't bother having trouble getting it off of me. Sean never had any trouble getting off of me when we have sex. But with Haley, it's different. I look at Haley as I watch her reach behind her bikini top, untying it and threw it in the pool. I was practically drooling from the sight of her breasts.

"God, I just want to motorboat those puppies." Haley said as I started blushing hard. I pushed Haley down on the pool chair and reached down to her matching bikini bottoms and pulled them down to reveal her shaved pu…pu…you know? Her vagina. I'm sorry, I couldn't say that word. As I leave a trail of kisses on her sexy body, taking one of her breasts in my mouth and start sucking on her nipples while playing with the other, using my fingertips to tease her erect light brown nub and pinching it gently and making Haley whine. Then, I repeated my actions on the other breast for a bit before kissing my way down to her sweet womanhood.

"Ugh, God. Alexandra Anastasia Dunphy, enough with the fucking teasing already and just eat me out!" Haley shouted out loud.

"Shhh! Quiet. You don't want the neighbors to hear us and catch the Dunphy sisters having sex with each other." I said to Haley.

"Well, still. Just do it." Haley said as I kissed my way down to her stomach before spreading her legs wide. Before I settled in between my older sister's legs, I moved back, only to gaze upon her naked beauty. She's like a goddess and I want to draw her. This is something that I will remember for the rest of my life. "What are you waiting for, Alex? Go ahead and have your way with me."

I gave Haley a quick smile as I kneeled down in between her silky smooth legs while she held them up for me as I ran my tongue up and down on her dripping wet slit, making her shudder in delight. I look up at Haley, my dark brown eyes met hers as she watched me lick around her thin pink pussy lips to tease her. And yes, I did say "pussy", happy? As my tongue licks from the bottom of her slit to the top, Haley ran her fingers through my long black hair and grasped onto it to contain herself while bucking her hips into my mouth, forcing me to make her cum hard.

"That feels so good, Alex. Mmm, you're doing so good. I bet you want to make me cum right now." Haley moaned.

"Not yet, Haley. I don't want you to cum just yet." I said before going back to work my oral assault on Haley, latching my mouth onto her clit and teased it with my tongue, sucking on it passionately and enjoying the sweet taste of her juices that were leaking out of her. Fuck, she was wet all over. As I continue to eat her out, I took one of my hands and plunged my middle and ring fingers inside her dripping wet cunt while giving her clit a few more torturous strokes with my tongue.

"Fuck!" Haley hissed as my fingers pumped in and out of her harder and faster like a piston. Her whole body shook as she felt her orgasm coming, her juices surround my fingers and her inner walls clench tightly. Haley knew that she wasn't going to last long with a few more pumps, her pretty toes started to curl and she gripped her purple beach towel tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"Alex….Alex, I'm gonna cum!" Haley cried out as her sweet juices spray out all over my face, lips, fingers and on my glasses. I should've taken them off right before I ate her out. I happily lapped up her sweet cream, making her shudder in delight before I kissed my way back up to her lips and kissed her.

Haley moaned into the kiss as she started to taste herself on my lips, turning her on immensely.

"Alex." Haley said after I broke the kiss.

"Yes, Haley." I said.

"I think it's time for me to make my baby sister cum." Haley said, reaching for my glasses that were covered with her juices.

"Haley, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking your glasses off. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Haley said, biting her lip as she moved her hands to my breasts, taking them in her soft hands of hers and squeezed them for a bit before burying her face into my large cleavage and worshipped them. A soft moan escaped from my lips as Haley's mouth latched onto my right nipple and starts sucking on it while playing with the left breast with her free hand. I could feel her fingers and her wet tongue teasing my nipples, they were starting to get hard from her touch. I begin to watch Haley worshipping my tits while I unbutton my jeans, pulling them down a bit to reveal my pink silk panties, slipping my hand inside to rub myself from getting immensely turned on by Haley.

"Ooh, looks like my baby sister wants me to make her cum right now. Come on, Alex. I want you to sit on my face." Haley said as she stopped her actions on me.

I smiled cutely at Haley as I removed my jeans and kicked them off and left my panties on as Haley lies down on the pool chair and moved up to her face while she pushed my panties to the side, giving her an excellent view of my pussy that has a small patch of hair. My older sister stuck her tongue out and began to lick around my pink wet pussy lips to tease me for a bit as I started to whine right before she ran her wet tongue up and down my pussy,

"Haley. MMMM." I moaned as I slowly rode her tongue.

"You horny girl." Haley said, giving my big round cheeks one hard slap.

"Haley!" I yelped as Haley gave me a few more slaps while I rode her face, bouncing my luscious ass up and down while she ate me out. I look back as I watch Haley rubbing her pussy, slipping two fingers inside her while moaning into my soaked womanhood.

"Mmm, you're going to make me cum while you make yourself cum? Does my sister want to make herself cum right now?" I asked, moaning.

I moved my hand to Haley's breasts and played with them for a bit as I continued to bounce on her face, feeling her tongue going in and out of my love hole until I felt myself ready to cum. And right when I felt my orgasm coming, Haley started to bite down on my clit, sending me over the edge as I cried out her name out loud, squirting my juices all over her pretty face. As I recover from my first orgasm from my big sister, Haley lapped up my sweet nectar right before I climbed off of her face and notice something hidden in the towel. It was blue and 6 inches with a rabbit bullet vibrator on top.

"Haley, I did not know that you own a….you know." I said as Haley picked up the vibrator.

"I don't own one. Mom and dad would freak out if they saw this in my room. In fact, this is mom's rabbit vibrator. I've been using this ever since Andy's away." Haley said.

"This was inside mom. You've been using it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Hey, I've cleaned it off." Haley said as I grabbed mom's vibrating dildo from out of her hand and just examined it. Then, a really kinky idea popped up in my head.

"Bend over, Haley." I said.

"Why do you want me to bend over?" Haley asked.

"Just do it." I said, giving her a seductive grin while watching her bend over for me and shook her cute little ass for me.

I brought the dildo up and turned it on to the lowest setting and began to tease Haley's sensitive clit with it. Haley shuddered in delight as I ran the tip of the dildo before sliding it inside her while I lean in and place some soft kisses on her ass cheeks for a bit and began to lick her puckered opening.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's a naughty girl." Haley cooed.

I began to tease her asshole with my tongue, giving it a few slow, torturous strokes while I fucked her with the dildo. Wanting to do the same thing that I did to her while I rode her tongue, Haley start bouncing up and down on the fake cock while I continued to rim her cute little ass of hers as she cried out my name repeatedly. I just can't believe that I am crossing that thin line, and I am enjoying it very much. I just want to take that dildo out Haley's pussy and fuck her tight little ass with it while she straddles my face.

"Alex, fuck." Haley moaned.

"You want to cum for me, Haley? Go ahead, do it. Cum all over this dildo." I said as I pounded Haley's pussy harder, hearing her scream out my name as she came all over it.

"Oh, god…" Haley moaned out as I eased the dildo slowly out her pussy. She looked back at me and watched me suck the juices off of it before she leaned in and gave me a kiss. After kissing Haley passionately, we both moved over to the pool, with me sitting by the edge of the pool and Haley getting in the pool, spreading my legs wide open and leaned in to lick my clit.

"Mmm, yeah. Mmm. Ohhh…." I moaned as Haley sucked on my clit for a bit before pushing her tongue inside me while moving her hand up to my big breasts. God, she couldn't get enough of playing with them. She started pinching my aching nipples while keeping her eyes locked on mine, watching my pleasurable expressions as I ran my fingers through her short, blonde-highlighted hair. Haley continued to tongue-fuck my pussy, with me wishing that Sean was here to watch us and join us. The thought of him blowing his load while watching me and Haley sounded pretty hot if he saw us like this. Haley continued to eat me out until she began to taste some of my juices.

"Ohhh. Uhh, yeah, yeah. Ohh!" I moaned out, feeling my second orgasm coming and I definitely came hard from Haley's oral assault. Haley gave me one big wet lick before climbing out of the pool and sat down on the edge of the pool with me, spreading her legs open as wide as she can with her knees popped up a little as I moved over to her, moving one of my legs under one of Haley's legs while the other was over the top of the other as we got into the scissor position. With me moving my hips in a humping motion, rubbing my pussy against Haley's while she does the same until she decides to spice it up a little by grabbing my left foot and taking my big toe in her mouth and started sucking on it while we trib furiously.

"Haley. Mmm, fuck me, Haley." I moaned while I played with my breasts. I began to grin at the fact that I am making love to my older sister. Mom and dad would have a heart attack if they saw us going at it with each other. We both moaned loudly as we kept grinding into each other for a few minutes until we shared our intense orgasm with each other. After sharing our intense orgasm, an exhausted Haley collapsed against my boobs and looked up at me, giggling cutely while I recover from my intense orgasm and smile at her.

" _Alex? Alex?"_ A voice called out, touching my shoulder as I opened my eyes, only to see Haley standing in my room in only her feather print silk tank top, cardigan, jeans and a pair of red heels.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing my glasses from off of the night stand and putting them on my face.

"Well, I was supposed to relax outside by the pool, but mom and dad insists that I go with them and Luke to Uncle Mitchell and Uncle Cameron's house. They didn't know if you were coming or if you had plans with your journalist boyfriend." Haley said as I jumped out of bed and put on my tan flats on my feet.

"I'm coming. Sean's busy at work but he'll probably come over later on tonight." I said.

"Well, okay. Let's hope that you two don't have too much fun because dad will definitely chase after him if he catches you two." Haley said as she left the room.

Damn, it was just a dream. I cannot believe it. Well, at least I made love to Haley in my dream. And it was a pretty hot one. And I couldn't help but smile about it.

 **And that was** _ **It's a Sister Thing!**_ **. So, what did you think of my first Halex story for** _ **Modern Family**_ **? Was it hot enough for you? I can do more Halex stories or I can do a Phil/Claire story or a Handy (Haley/Andy) story or an Alex/OC story. Next time, it will be another story of your choosing. Here are the ideas:**

 _ **Maya Meets Alex**_ **: (Maya Hart/Alex Dunphy,** _ **Girl Meets World/Modern Family**_ **) Maya is a masseuse when she becomes attracted to a cute, intelligent client. And gives her a massage that she will never forget**

 _ **Stormy Nights**_ **: (Farkle Minkus/Maya Hart,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **) Farkle visits Maya on a stormy Monday night while she's drawing in her room.**

 _ **Slumber Party Fun**_ **: (Cyd Ripley/Shelby Marcus/Princess Daisy,** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **) Cyd, Shelby and Daisy have a slumber party and play a little game of truth or dare and have their first lesbian experience.**

 _ **Alex's Huckleberry**_ **: (Lucas Friar/Alex Dunphy,** _ **Girl Meets World/Modern Family**_ **) Alex is at a bar with Haley while trying to get over her break-up, until she meets a certain emerald-eyed Texan with whom she spends the night with.**

 _ **My Sister's Boyfriend**_ **: (Haley Dunphy/Alex Dunphy/OC,** _ **Modern Family**_ **) Haley spies on Alex and her boyfriend getting intimate with each other and ends up joining them.**

 _ **Private Time**_ **: (Phil Dunphy/Claire Dunphy,** _ **Modern Family**_ **) Phil and Claire have some alone time together, without any interruptions…or will they be interrupted?**

 **Which idea do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
